Quick! Well You're screwed!
by Sumilia-Tetsugami
Summary: Reila Jones is an abnormal girl that has been living in a world that is not hers. As a Feminine voice calls to her and sends her to her ... death? This journey begins when she dies in one world only to be alive in another. The only way she will know if it's a dream or reality is by the diary/journal she keeps. What will happen now?
1. The Begining

_**This is also on Quotev and on Wattpad**_

 _ **Hello, this is my first posted fan fiction, advice and constructive criticism welcome. I'll usually reserve parentheses for my side comments while righting, my comic relief and maybe side notes etc.. I'll have some numbers in the stories like so**_

 _ **' " HELL YEAH!" You pulled an auxiliary cable from the side pocket of the bag on the floor and plugged it into the jack on the dash and your phone and on came the sexy music of Gakupo singing Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi.(1) "====== That right there. For citations of songs and reference's not blantantly obvious. I own nothing except my characters and this story idea.**_

 _ **So enough of my rambling ON WITH THE STORY! XD**_

 _November 9, 2015_

 _Well in 20 minutes I will be kidnapped by an acquaintance who has delusions that we are best friends. She thinks I'm a traveling artist. Which isn't much of a lie, I am an artist and I do travel. But I travel for a different reason, I am an assassin. So i travel for that work. I do not hide the fact I'm an assassin its just people assume that because I draw and get calls talking about prices, locations, and people that its about portraits or wedding photos or something like that. Which yes my regulars do talk art while placing 'orders'. Which is fine, I do draw and paint as a cover up for the real fun. But that's so neither of us get caught. Ah that's right I forgot to tell you my name, that's what you're supposed to do when starting to write in a journal of sorts, right? Well as a belated introduction, you may call me Rei. I am 20 years old female, somewhere between 5"5' and 5"6', I am from America. My birthday is September 19. I love to draw and am also one of those people that cos-play and watch anime and read manga. Uhm I believe the term is Otaku. Also I listen to mainly Japanese music. So enough with introductions back to the issue._

 _So yes this person is coming over in 10 minutes to take me to their mountain retreat. She says that it is a magical space and that weird stuff happens sometimes. She also says that spending a week there will be good for mental cleansing. A de-stressor as normal people call it. My travel case is packed, and my e-bag is restocked. Since she's dropping me off on her way to her sisters I don't have to worry about hiding my weapons that are stashed in my e-bag. The weapons i have stashed in the bag are Twin .9mm pistols with a shoulder holster and a belt with 30 clips. 2 custom staffs made of a special material my brother made. Each has five functions. Function one, 6 foot staff. 2- 12 foot staff. 3- Scythe or in junction with the other a wind-mill scythe. 4-Katana. 5- Wakzashi._

 _Well I'll sign off here. She's here. Ugh Kill me now._

-(No ones POV)-

She gathered her things and headed for the door. She had long platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, though her hair still hits the small of her back, and turquoise eyes. She wore a short sleeved light blue V-neck and black jeans. She had a black fleece hoodie tied around her waist and black slip-on tennis-shoes. She had her headphones in with her phone tucked in her back pocket. After locking the door she loaded the trunk with her single suitcase and placed her e-bag between her legs on the floorboard of the front seat. She flashed an excited smile at her friend and said," Oh I can't wait to get there, You sure its going to be fun up in the middle of no where, Becca?"

" OF COURSE! Its got a hot springs in the back and a LOT of animals that aren't afraid of humans. Your type of party!"

" Well yeah! You're the only person I can handle. Animals are so much more enlightened to a mood then the rest of the world."

" Aww thank you~" Becca chided and laughed at her friend. " Now shall we kick this off with some good music for the drive?"

" HELL YEAH!" You pulled an auxiliary cable from the side pocket of the bag on the floor and plugged it into the jack on the dash and your phone and on came the sexy music of Gakupo singing Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi. **1**

 **( Time Skip cause no decent conversations happen on 2 hour long car rides with good music & i'm lazy)**

" HEY! EARTH TO REI-REI!" Becca shouted in your ear.

" GAH!" You hollered and stopped your fist two centimeters from the tip of her nose. " GEEZ BECCA! You know better then to do that!"

She just smiled, " Here you are, Your Suitcase is on the couch. Now get out so I can see my beloved sister" She started swooning thinking about her twin. You just smiled and punched her in the arm, pulled the auxiliary cable from the dash and got out grabbing your e-bag shouldering it. " Later Becca. See you in a week." She nodded and drove off after you shut the car door. " Well now what? It's not even noon... Hmm Well I guess I'll explore." You said then headed toward the front door.

For a mountain estate it was small. You've seen bigger. But what got to you was the silence. The air around the house was thick like a darkness was there. You shrugged it off as a new place with ample possibilities of being ambushed by mercenaries. The outside looked to be a simple wood cabin backed up onto the sided of a steep hill. But on the inside it had a wonderful white marble atrium and three doors. The center door on the back wall led to the three master bedrooms with on-suite bathroom in the old roman style bath house, the door to the left led to the kitchen and dinning room and the door on the right lead to a decent sized ball room decorated in royal and midnight blue and silver. " Well shit! It's like I'm in a fucking anime! Small house on the outside, but a flipping MEGA MANSION ON THE INSIDE" You shook your head and then headed for the kitchen.

You passed through the dinning room, which had a long cherry wood table and seating for a least had red wallpaper with golden floral designs in it. The chair rail came out enough to hold golden nick-knacks. On the table was white gold-embroidered runner with three vases full of red, yellow, white and pink-orange roses. You laughed nervously feeling like you've seen this room before. " Hehe Trancy Manor much?" You brushed it off and went into the kitchen. It was a huge gourmet kosher kitchen, Though it had three double door refrigerators and three stoves. " Well shit you have a fridge and stove for veggies, meat and SWEETS!" You squeed at the sweets and rushed to check the fridges. The middle one contained the fruits and sweets you love. "OH MY HONEY-SENPAI!" You exclaimed. You pulled out a cherry chocolate cheesecake slice with your hands and started eating it. " ER MER GERD SER GERD!" You said with a mouth full. You closed the fridge and exited the kitchen sucking the reminisce of the sweet from your fingers.

You pulled the auxiliary cable from your phone and stashed in the side pocket of your e-bag. You unlocked your phone and opened the boob-tube ( _because that's what YouTube is now a-days, no not the tellie anymore_ ) You went to MY MIX and clicked on the first playlist of videos. The song that come up is none other then Like This Like That SY **2**. You stared at your phone a second then turned the volume up all the way and stuck it speaker up in your back pocket. You shook your hips as you walked to the bedrooms. Opening the doors and peering in to finding your suit case. It was in the bedroom in back. The first door you see when opening the center door from the atrium. The room itself was already too much. It had a familiar vibe and the temperature was just right, cool 64 F/ 17.7778 C. ( _Cold AF to you normal people... We all have Quirks, Mine is like Gray... 'Cept I don't strip like Haruka going into the water XD_ ) The chill carried a scent with it as a ceiling fan spun on full blast, it smelled of mint that tickled your nose and sweet black roses. Black and blue rose peddles littered the turquoise and gray comforter on black sheets on the king sized bed. Gray, Silver, Black, and Turquoise pillows decorated the Victorian style headboard. You smiled at the room," Well I can get used to this. But I wonder how she knew my preferences...I'll worry about that later. Now~~~ Lets go for a hike." You Smiled at yourself and went to your suitcase opening it. You pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts, mid-calf black socks, and a pair of black combat boots. You changed your pants and shoes then closed your suit case. " Now if I remember correctly Becca said that there was a hiking trail behind the house..."

You grabbed your e-bag and attached a small solar panel to a plug on the top of the bag, you opened the bag and made sure that your guns and clips where in their water tight case. You then checked the first aid stock , which was just replenished. You smiled at yourself and shoulder the bag after it was zipped shut. You were about to walk out of the room when you turned around and picked up your jeans and took the headphones and the phone from the pockets. " Almost forgot you." You smirked to yourself and proceeded to leave once more. You plunged in your head phones and closed out of YouTube and went to your music app. You scrolled through your playlists until you finally clicked on your OST playlist **3** and on comes Kuroshitsuji's The Butler **4**. You smiled slightly to yourself and walked out the front door. You looked around for a trail around the right side of the house. You found one and started walking down the path.

You were about 20 miles away from the house still on the path, It went from lightly wooded to a dense forest to a mountainous terrain. You looked up through the trees at the sky, It hadn't been long about 4 hours the sun had no intentions of going down just yet. Still high but past noon. You kept walking up a hill. " Hmm Looks like my first day I'll be camping in the back yard. That's just fine with me. " You said to no in particular as you were alone. You smiled getting in position for a free handed rock climb. Not long into the climb you heard something.

"Reila" Called a sweet feminine voice. You looked around for a source, You found nothing but a long way down. Due to your tendency to hear things you whispered," What can I do for you Miss?"

" Reila My sweet child, You have been here long enough. It's time to move on." Cooed the voice. A strong gust of wind almost knocked you off the cliff you were on. You hung tight," Not Likely my DEAR!" You called above the wind. A stronger gust came and you couldn't hold on. You fell. " Well shit." Was your last words as you tumbled down the cliff.

Or was that the last of you?

WEEEEEW! 2100 words, that's a LOT of words coming from me hehehe . Anyway I want to apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes, If you guys see it please let me know in the comments below and I'll fix them quickly. Now this story will span over A TON OF ANIME! So I'll start with my original 6, Sinbad no Bouken, Magi, Fairy Tail, Death Note, Black Butler, and Free! Also I own nothing but Reila Jones and Becca and the idea. Here are the songs used: 

1- Gakupo singing Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi  
/watch?v=zvd1O7c_Chw

2- Like This Like That SY  
/watch?v=r-NiG5DBISY

3- OST playlist  
No link, But you click on the mix link after clicking the link under 4

4- Kuroshitsuji's The Butler  
/watch?v=KNatQoRMgmA


	2. Chapter 2

" _**Reila, It's time to wake up**_ ," Came a sickly sweet voice.

A small groan escaped her chapped lips. The sun shown bright even through closed eyes. She closed her eyes tighter trying to lessen the impacted of the harsh sun. Then soft shuffles of feet are heard as she laid there, eyes shut trying to move her limbs. A child's voice is heard," HEY! Hurry up SIN! We have a long way to go until we reach Artemyra."

" But, Ja'Faaaaarrrrrr! It's so hot! And I'm tired!" called a husky velvet voice.

" It's not my fault you haven't been pacing your- Hey Sin, Come here!" The child's voice was directly over her 'sleeping' form, shading her eyes from the light.

" What- Oh well we can't leave her. Let's rest here." Came the velvet voice known as Sin. She felt herself being shifted. She still laid motionless.

" What are we going to do Sinbad?" Came a booming voice that had a slight exhausted edge to it.

" Well we can't just ignore her. We should stay with her and wait for her to wake up." Sin shifted your head looking for wounds," Ja'Far do you have any bandages? She's hit her head pretty hard."

" Yeah, Hold on." Ja'Far dug through his bag and pulled out a roll of cloth bandages. " I'll do it. " Small hands grasped her head and lifted it up to access the wound," The bleeding has stopped, Looks like she's been here a day or so. You'd think the Artemyra scouts would've seen a her. It is a country that is ruled by and for women after all." Ja'far cleaned what he could of the small cut and wrapped it. " She'll be fine, But Sin don't you find her clothes weird?"

A timid voice came," Perhaps she's from another country on a mission like us?"

" HAHA Perhaps, Mystras. But she could be an adventure as well." Came the booming voice.

" Indeed Hinahoho, We wont know until she wakes up." Laughed Sin. " Well, While we're resting lets eat, its past lunch." There was silence except for the sound of nature around. The wind blew, it's whistle suggested to her that she and these new people were in a cannon or ravine. But water was too faint a sound, so mountainous cannon. The smell of salt air suggest near the sea.

She scrunched her face and let out a small groan, hands twitching over her stomach where Sin had placed them, knees come up bent slightly and feet twitch as well. She feels her bag under her as a pillow, she sits up, eyes still closed. She brings a hand up to cover eyes as she turns away from the light opening her eyes under her hand. Slowly she removes her hand and the faint light is still too harsh,

" Ugh... Damn sun, why the hell do you gotta be so fucking bright?" She mumbles. She had forgotten the others were there, but was reminded when three of them laughed. She jumped up onto her feet in a low guard stance," WAAH!" She stared at them, the one laughing the hardest had long purple hair tied in a low ponytail, gold loop earrings, his bangs on the right side were held back by 3 rows of golden braid-in clips. He wore a long-sleeved white button up shirt under a white low-cut v-neck that had a red gem broach on the midpoint. A black high collar vest, that had renaissance style tie-on black sleeves. A wrap around brown belt-thing, white pants that had cape-like black guards(?) and knee-high black boots and a sword attached to his hip.

The next one that was laughing had a hardy laugh, this guy was huge. And that is an understatement, even the term giant is an understatement and titan is just going overboard. He had long light blue hair tied in a high ponytail, he had what looked like floppy rabbit ears hanging on either side of his face, it was his hair. He had a dark blue head band with an antler the right side of the head and a mirror in the middle of the band. He had a white cloth around his shoulders, and only white pants on and a large fluffy coat(?) tied around his waist going down his legs to his gladiator sandals. He carried an odd staff-like weapon that had ten blade breakers distributed evenly on it.

The third that was laughing, shyly, had on steel armor. His pants under the armor were black, he had a white long sleeved shirt that came down and over his lower armor but was tied/wrapped in a knot at the navel. He had a black vest that's collar came out of the chest plate, he also had a white cloth around his shoulders. His hair was red and the bangs were cut at an odd angle covering his left eye, he had a half turban around his head accented with a red gem and feather. He carried a lance.

The only one not laughing, was glaring at her. He was maybe ten or twelve. He had short white hair and wore white clothes, though his shoes were green. He had a freckled face, and his arms where wrapped in a red wire. He had a map in his hands. He spoke first," Its a source of light, of course it's bright, moron."

She stared at him then smirked," Well aren't you a cute soldier of the obvious patrol, baby~~" She drug out the word 'baby'.She giggled and the kids eye twitched as he set the map down and started unwinding some wire. Her statement caused the violet haired teen to laugh harder, he was now rolling around holding his sides like he would break any second. The other two were looking between her and the kid with a look of 'Shit she's screwed now'. She smirked as the kid twitched signaling he was going to attack, she moved faster and was behind him with no telling twitch she was moving. She gently but firmly held his wrists," Awww twerp can't take a little sarcasm?" She spoke gently over his shoulder. Now everyone was staring at her and the kid.

"W-when... How?!" The boy exclaimed.

" Simple, you twitched your right shoulder before moving into a stance to flick the wire around me. I just slipped to the left and jumped behind you while your eyes shifted down to your right." She explained to him gently as an older sibling would explain a video game combo. " If you want to be a great fighter, get rid of your tells." She smiled and let go walking back to her bag," Now, Where am I, and who are you?"

The purple haired teen sat up and stared for a moment dumbfounded, then he shook his head and smiled," You're on the road to a country called Artemyra. I'm Sinbad, I'm a merchant. And the kid is Ja'Far, the big guy in blue is Hinahoho, and the one in the armor is Mystras. Who are you?" Each one nodded at their names and gave a small 'Hello'.

" I am Reila. My friends call me Rei..." She trailed off in thought for a moment then started speaking again in a mumble loud enough for Sin to pick up because he was now standing in front of her with a concerned look, " Just how in the hell did I end up here... And what the fuck is an 'Art-eh mirror'?"

" Are Teh Meer Ah." Sinbad corrected," A matriarchal nation governed by a warrior princess, it's said they have a special bond with animals -and they do we were greeted by two women riding a giant bird- and reside in the sky. This kingdom is located in the southern seas area of the continent, it's a small but influential nation. It's said that they broke away from the Dark continent ( our world's Africa) making the worlds largest ravine into their country. Living off the cliffs, however as people rarely enter or leave, the actual conditions are unknown. Mainly because getting there you have to go by foot on a trail with steep slopes and dead ends. Plus the humid heat and mountainous terrain is good at keeping people away."

She took a deep breath then said," DAAAAYUM, Long ass explanation. So in short this country's people live in cliffs, controls the skies through birds, mainly women who are warriors that will inevitably kick ass when needed, and the journey to get there is a major pain in the ass. Sounds like fun." She smiled and picked up her bag and opened the small front compartment and took out a metal bottle that was cold to the touch, she looks at the big guy," Uhm... Hinahoho-san? That's your name right?"

He nodded," What does 'san' mean?"

" It's an honorific. Much like a child calling their friends father or uncle Mister- what ever their name is. Anyway you look like you're not used to this climate here," You handed him the bottler," Cool down with some ice water."

He took the bottle and smiled," Thank you."

" I have five more if y'all want them. They wont stay cool in my bag in this heat." You handed the metal bottles out to the guys and took one yourself. You saved the last one for Hinahoho, seeing that he was looking better after drinking the cold liquid.

" Thank you" Mystras said shyly blushing a little.

" Thanks" Ja'far and Sinbad said in unison.

You sat with the other four guys waiting for them to start packing up to continue on. Sinbad looked at you," Hey, Reila."

" Just Rei is fine."

He sighed slightly and smiled before beginning again," Rei, Can I ask a favor of you?"

" Sure, you kinda saved my ass."

" We're here in Artemyra to make a trading deal with the Princess. Unfortunately rumor has it this country hates men. Can you help us make the deal go smoothly?"

" Sure... But politics and deals aren't my forte. Did you have anything you were going to say to her? A deal pitch of some kind?"

He stopped to think," I think you just being with us will help a lot. You wont need to say anything."

She shrugged," Alright I can't see why not then. How much farther until you guys get there?"

Ja'far sighed," At this rate maybe by sun down. We need to get going so we can get there before then."

With that everyone gathered their stuff. She grabbed her bag and swung it around onto her back. While looking down she noticed she was still in her black cargo shorts, knee high black socks, combat boots, short sleeved blue v-neck shirt and her hoodie was still around her waist. ' They don't find this outfit weird?' she thought to herself. She shrugged and followed after Ja'far. She kept pace with him, soon the party came to a point where they'ed have to cross the pit of the ravine.

" I got this." She said and set down her bag opening the largest pocket and pulled out a small metal rod that fit in the palm of her hand. She squeezed the rod and it extended and curved into a bow. She pulled the top off and stung it with a flexible metal wire. She pulled out compact mesh net that had four arrows attached to the corners. She unrolled two arrows and loaded the bow and aimed at the ground in front of them, releasing the arrows anchoring them into the ground. She loaded the other two and held the end together, bow parallel to the ground beneath her. Her left hand held the bow her fingers making a rock-and-roll sign keeping the arrows steady and on target. She took a breath and drew the string back, the tension felt wonderful, but she pulled it back breathed out releasing the arrows. They hit the mark on the edge of the cliff were their path would continue, with a small step up. She smirked and flicked her wrist, the bow collapsed back into the small rod. She put her thumb on the top of the rod and it transformed again. This time is was a 3 foot pole with a forked end with an electric current visible between the prongs. She pulled Sinbad off and stared at him like 'I didn't say you could go yet' She touched the net with the prongs and the net shuddered and started forming steps, " Ok now go."

" WOAH!" Mystras exclaimed," What magic is that?!"

She smiled," Not magic. Ingenuity. I get bored so I invent things. This is my 'art'. Well personal art anyway."

Sinbad and Ja'far shared a quick glance, Sinbad smiled and exclaimed," That's something else, Rei! It's very convenient."

" Only when you know how to use it." You let them go first. Mystras was the first across, then Hinahoho, then Ja'Far. As Sinbad stepped up to join the rest he turned and looked at you then called," Rei! What are you waiting for?!"

She pulled up the anchors on her end and held them in her hands and grinned like Naruto does," I'm coming," She called back. The stares where now the metal mesh net it was before the electric current. She smirked as they stared wide-eyed at her.

" YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" Shouted Ja'far.

" I KNOW!" She hollered while running and jumping up and off her cliff. It was much to low compared to the high cliff they were headed for. Reila had the bright idea to see what she could do here. So there she was flipping rapidly through the air, she used that momentum when her feet hit the higher wall, she kicked off and run up sideways still holding the arrows attached to the net just in case she miscalculated. She almost made it to the edge to pull herself up, instead she smiled and laughed throwing her bag to the group," Hold on, this is fun. " She said as she fell back down. She closed her eyes as she fell back, hands grasping the arrows to the point her knuckles were whiter then pure snow. She forced her legs back and back arched so she was in a bridge pose. She swung to the side and brought her body into a tight ball, feet and butt facing the wall. The slightest feeling of something under her feet and pushed up and off with enough force to dent the dense rock wall. She landed in front of the boys and struck a 'victory' pose and bowed,

" AND SHE STICKS THE LANDING! WEEEEOOOEEEWW!" She exclaimed then started laughing hard as she fell forward. She quickly stopped and said straight face," And yes, to answer your faces, I'm bloody fucking mental."

Ja'far glared at her and wrapped his wires around her. He ground out," That was a stupid FUCKING STUNT! BALALAQ SEI!"

She stared wide eyed at the furious little kid as she was getting electrocuted. She didn't scream or whimper. She just stared. When Ja'far released the house-hold technique the wire unwrapped themselves and she dropped to her knees.

Sinbad gave Ja'far a knoogie," Ja'far that too far. Yes she had us worried. But I doubt she would've done that if she know she wouldn't be alright. After all she doesn't know us." He gave him a stern look then a soft smile.

She stood up and stared at him," AWWW HE'S A CUTE LITTLE SNAKE!" She exclaimed and rushed to envelope Ja'far in a hug, one of which his face turned blue from lack of air. Hinahoho and Mystras laugh. Sinbad gives a small smile and soul piercing golden eyes as he gently takes Reila's hand and pulls her close in a hug, but only enough so their faces were a breath away, he said softly," I'm glad your safe, I was worried that you'd fall."

She stared into his eyes and she smirked with a small blush," Take the charm down like six notches then maybe I'd believe those words." She spun out of his grip and pulled the net from the wall below and rolled it back up and shoved it into her bag again, then slinging it onto her back." Come on two hills to go and we'll be there." She started walking smiling.

Mystras caught up to her," H-Hey, Rei?"

"Yes Mystras-kun?" She replied looking at him.

" Why did you do that? You had us worried."

" Because I wanted to see what I could do here. The pull of the earth is different here. I'm lighter here as well so I can move faster on less energy. I can probably carry Hinahoho-san if need be, He kinda looks like he'll collapse soon."

"Oh! LOOK EVERY ONE THE SUN HAS SET! THIS IS ARTEMYRA!" Mystras exclaimed with a grin.

Sinbad looked amazed and dumbfounded. Ja'far was happy to have made it without killing anyone. Hinahoho was relieved to be in a town again. And Reila, well Reila was starting to realize what was going on around her.

WEEEEEW 2879 word and 10 pages! WOOOP WOOP! Well pardon the extra long confusing descriptions and my crappy spelling even spell check can't fix TTT_TTT


	3. Chapter 3

(Earlier the evening)

Birds flew, and not just small ones. These birds were humongous! Like third class titan turkeys. Well buzzards or vultures really. And riding on their backs were beautiful blonde women. They were sexy as hell and taunting the weary travelers with their hotness.

" People, Birds, Buildings crowded into a Ravine. This is the Artemyra Kingdom!" Sinbad spoke as we entered the streets.

" Holy mother of hell, this is AWESOME!" Reila exclaimed stretching her arms.

Ja'far spoke up as we walked around a little," Please don't think we're here for sight-seeing. Artemyra gave us permission to enter the country ONLY after extensive correspondence. I'd like to say let's head for the palace but..."

" We sink to high hell right now. So shower first." Reila stated. Even though she had deodorant on and didn't break much of a sweat during the climbing to get here. The boys did what boys do and took a whiff of themselves and dropped to the floor dramatically. " See what I mean."

"I guess that's only natural for four guys and-" Ja'far was cut off by Reila.

" Don't even group me in with you sink-pots. I know what deodorant is. And lucky for me~ I still smell like lavender and mint. Take a sniff." She smiled and got close to Ja'far who was fixing to punch her in the face. Sinbad came up behind her and sniffed her neck and breathed out," She's right she smell fine."

She smirked and glanced over her shoulder with a sly look," Oooo we got a creeper in the group." She chuckled elbowing Sinbad in the side. He just laughed heartily.

" Anyway that's what you get for spending two days climbing up the side of a ravine. Before we head to the palace lets find an Inn and take a bath." Ja'Far finished.

Ja'far stopped a woman near by and asked about an Inn. Her reply," An Inn? Hm. No we don't have anything like that. Our country rarely has any visitors so it's only natural."

Reila to the rescue," Ma'am Is there anywhere we can at least take a bath, that's not back down the ravine."

" Oh in that case try the Red Light district. We are open minded about sex so the Red-light district has really developed. If you go there you can find a place to stay. But you miss can come home with me." The woman started rambling and gushing about how cute Reila was and then a dark aura engulfed the woman," What are you doing with those guys anyway?"

" Long story short, They saved my ass. I guess I fell off the ravine wall and hit my head pretty hard. It doesn't hurt or anything. But If they hadn't found me I'd be at the low end of the food chain." She bowed," Thank you for your help Miss. I hope to see you again soon." She gave the woman a sly-player smile and kissed her cheek, the four boys gawked at her actions. Sinbad just stared with a sly smile thinking,' Hmm she's interesting. I wonder how this will pan out.'

" Alright boys our only hope is the dreaded red-light district. And Mystras, Sinbad, keep in mind this is a country of women so the this place may not be as you hoped." Reila dropped the hint hoping they'd catch on and not get excited. Too late the mere mention of 'Red-Light' the two hormonal teens started having fantasies. You laughed and stood between Ja'far and Hinahoho. " So you think those two picked up on the little hint there?"

" Not one bit." Ja'far stated.

" While I'm opposed to girls throwing around words like 'red-light district'... Well Lets go check it out." Hinahoho said nervously.

" This'll be funny as hell when they go into a brothel expecting women and getting men." She whispered to herself. Then began following the four through the town, Mystras being the shy little wanna-be he is, states the obvious," No matter where I look the women are working energetically. All so lively.. But where are the men?"

( Time skip to after finding a place to bathe, thank you Ohtaka-san and Ohtera-san! Incase you didn't know Ohtaka-san is the author/artist of the main series Magi and just the author of No bouken. Ohtera-san does the illustrations for No bouken, but I'm sure the two collaborate and do it together.)

After a bath the boys and Reila head to the palace. Reila was behind the group in a royal blue crop-top that had thing straps over the shoulders, a lace deep v-neck short sleeved cover-up that had a black wide satin ribbon tied in a bow at the small of her back, dark blue baby-bell bottoms, and royal blue flats with thin holding straps. Her hair was in braided bun held by two small silver sticks in an x-cross. Her bangs framed her face nicely. They were greeted by a guard, she was pretty. The boys entered the room where the 'queen' sat behind a thin curtain so she looked as if she was a began talking. Reila still standing next to the guard, looked her and bowed," It's an honor to be here in this lovely country." Reila stood back up and both suppressed a giggle.

" And who might you be?" She questioned in a whisper.

" Reila." She whispered back watching as Sinbad droned on. When Ja'Far spoke up," Your Majesty? Have we done something inappropriate? If we did something to offend you..."

The queen could no longer hold back her snickers as she strode into the room," This is entertaining...," and jumped effortlessly to pull the curtain and stood next to a doll," This is just a doll. You're the first outside visitors we've had in a while, I couldn't resist a little prank." She picked up a crown that sat perched next the the throne." I am queen of Artemyra, Mira Dainus Entertain me." She gave a smug smile. " Hahaha! I wanted to see those faces. It seems to have surprised all but one of you."

Reila had strode in behind her and joined the boys bowing again shortly," My my what a playfully cute Queen we have here." She purred.

Her majesty chuckled again," People from foreign countries look down on us because we're women. Doing this is my way of Chastising them. You did well, didn't you? You didn't crack jokes in the hallway and made sure to say things that would make an impact as soon as you entered. However, Your group is all here and all men."

" Well your majesty, I wouldn't be graced with your presence if I was not apart of their group." Reila interjected. The queen smiled devilishly sweet," My dear sweet Reila, You are a guest of my choosing. You are not apart of the group here in front of us. As I was saying, Sindria Trading company, In our previous correspondence wasn't there a woman named Rurumu listed as your firms Adviser?

Ja'far timidly spoke up," S-She's currently pregnant, so she's working from the trading company, that's why she's-"

Her majesty sent a glare," What? How boring. Go home. I don't feel like listening to men. Men are lazy and lack sincerity, and don't think about profit. The only reason for their existence is so we can have descendants. I don't think it would be beneficial to be diplomatic with that sort of person. If you understand, then just go home But I do have some compassion I'll send you back on one of our birds."

Ja'far was shocked," Th-That's... Please rethink-"

" This country is that sort of place. I don't care to know about other countries."

Sinbad interjected, he had a sly playboy vibe coming off and his smile showed it," Please wait your majesty," His velvet voice came out, He moved quickly and took hold of the queens hand. Reila face palmed and mumbled,' whelp he just fucked up big time.' Sinbad spoke up again," Your majesty, I wont betray you. No matter how other men of the world are, I intend to dedicate my efforts and my working spirit for the sake of this country and for you, Your majesty. I would never violate that by being trust me your majesty." Ja'far had a look of ' Oh please no! He's doing that again?!' while the Queen was staring at him like a bewildered little girl. While Sinbad held a closed-eyed smile he finished," I'm different from other men." The queen gave an irritated smirk and grabbed Sinbad's arm. A quick movement and her eyes held blood-lust while the tip of her spear was at a shocked Sinbad's neck," You're misunderstanding something. The one who decides whether or not you're different from other men... Isn't you." Her voice dripped with venom," It's me. You've been able to seduce women around the world using that, haven't you? The wit of a foolish man. But In this country it has the opposite effect."

Reila was lead to the side quickly by another guard. The room was swarmed with guards that surround the remaining three guys. One guard raised her voice," You have insulted the Artemyra kingdom and it's Queen. You will be punished!"

Ja'far held his hand up in a defensive manor," You misunderstand! We didn't intend to..."

The queen spoke just to Sinabd," I do admire your boldness, Sinbad. But I told you the one who decides is me. Everything here happens according to my will." She spoke aloud in a menacing voice." I'LL TEACH YOU SOMETHING. THE FEELING OF FEAR THAT COMES FROM DEFYING A WOMAN OF THIS COUNTRY. TAKE THEM TO THAT PLACE!"

The guards smirked and called out in unison," Yes Ma'am!"

With that Sinbad, Ja'far, and Mystras were bound at the wrists, poor Hinahoh was wrapped up tightly around the wrists, forearms around the body and around the chest. They were lead to chasm, the walls down the crack in the earth had spiked natural rock protruding from the walls in every direction but up. Queen Mira had explained that this chasm was the deepest and darkest pit in the country and that it was nicknamed,' Valley of the Dead'. Also that It was customary to throw excess people, mainly criminals down there. And that no one thrown in the valley comes out alive. While the Queen was talking Sinbad was attempting to formulate a plan to escape from there, causing his medal vessels to react and send a message to another vessel near by, the Queens. She in return smirked and had the three boys stripped of their weapons and clothes, minus Mytras' turban he got to keep that. As she explained that they were the be thrown in the pit of death and that poor Hinahoho was to be used as a captive sex-toy. Sinbad glared at Reila while she stared back at him with a look of,' self-preservation, but i'll find a way out for you' Only when he looked away did she give a smug smirk and mouthed a 'maybe'.

Hinahoho was dragged off to who knows where, while Mystras, Ja'Far and Sinbad where thrown into the pit of death. Reila, who was now in the clutches of a very satisfied Queen Mira, was dragged away for a feast at the Queens side. Reila started laughing," Ok I might have only known those guys for about 8 hours but I give it 3 months until they get out." She said while laughing heartily buzzed from the sour poor excuse for alcohol that is known as wine. The queen just laughed," I give that cocky fucker 6 months. He is a dungeon captor so I know he'll come back. Though this is entertaining."

"Very, Mira-sama. But I will ask, why didn't you threaten me, and or toss me with them?"

" You seem fun. We don't get many visitors, nor does anyone dare casually talk to me. You have yet to use any formalities."

" I use the honorific sama, which is a formality where i come from. Sama is a term used to address someone of high-standing. Be it a royal pain in the ass, a Queen, or princess. To a Priestess or priest. But anyway go on."

She chuckled and gave a sly smile," You interest me. I want you to entertain me."

Reila smirked," And how many ways can I take that invitation?"She gave a sly smile to the queen while wiggling her eye-brows.

" In more ways then one" The queen purred," But that will have to wait until tomorrow. Kristi, Show Reila to a guest room in the palace."

A guard walks up and bows," Yes ma' was Ms. Reila." Reila got up and grabbed her back and followed the guard named Kristi, who spoke," If you need anything miss Reila, please Ask one of the guards or myself." Reila nodded and gave a 'thank you'. Kristi stopped by a room and stepped inside for a moment then came back with a few changes of clothes. She carried them to your room and opened the door," This is your room for the duration of her majesties will." Reila stepped in after Kristi and stood in awe at the lavish room. The king size bad in white in light blue, lush and plentiful pillows of assorted colors and the balcony view of the cliff-faced country. It was breath taking an and a little extreme for Reila's taste but she'd take it. It was all she could do. " Thank you." Reila bowed out of habit and Kristi giggled." These are a couple changes of clothes and a night ware. It gets chilly here."

" Oh that's perfect. The cool night air is always refreshing. All the better to sleep in." Again Kristi giggles. " Good night, If you need anything let someone know." She bowed and left shutting the door gently.

After Reila was sure Kristi had gone away, she set her back next to the bed and plopped on the bed. It was fluffy ad like laying on air. " Oh what a wonderful country this is. Hmm before I call it a night lets recap the events." With that said to no one inparticular Reila dug through her back and bulled out her journal and started on the back of the page:

 **Entry #2 (because I have no clue what the date is here)**

Well, I remember I went for a hike behind my friends mountain estate. It was a little pasted noon but still too early head back. So I kept going.

I had gotten to a cliff face, so I started free climbing. I was high up, no where near the top but high enough to kill me if I fell. That's when I heard a voice in my head. I'm weird and that's normal for me.. its sad really. So me being me, I indulged myself and asked what it wanted, that's when a gust of wind almost, ALMOST, knocked me off the cliff face. Again me being me, I must have dared it to try again, i don't really remember. But a gale came and knocked me off. I blacked out.

I have no clue how long I was out, but when I awoke I had bandages around my head. The light was harsh AF too. I was surrounded by guys. A Sasquatch- which is actually and abominable snowman- a would-be-knight, a twerp, and a cocky teenager who claims to be a singularity, whatever that means. That damn brat needs to come down to reality.

Anyway, they were on a diplomatic mission to establish trade and gain an ally when they form a country. But this round it was Team GUYS vs MEN-HATING WARRIOR WOMEN- GO AMAZONIAN WONDER WOMEN!- And as thanks for saving me, I've agreed to help them. When we reached this, Queen-dom, called Artemyra, got cocky as fluck and pissed off the women. Now, Snowman is a sex slave (?). The twerp, knight-wanna-be, and Singularity as naked at the bottom of a pit. While I'm comfortable in a guest bedroom. Oh~~ this was a WONDERFUL first day in this weird AF world. I starting to think this is familiar though.

Oh well I'll sign off here and pass out. Later. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

( Reila's POV)

As I put away my diary/journal, I pulled out an outfit from the closet. Mira-sama gave me some clothes from this world so I didn't stick out so much. Though I used a turquoise sports bra underneath so I wouldn't feel that i was flashing my 'girls' around. The clothes where white consisting of a type harem pants, a draped blouse of sorts, black gladiator sandals, and a black hooded cloak. It wasn't't that bad but still, without the bra it felt weird, they said I could bind them but I know it hurts after a while. Good thing I have spare undergarments in my bag. I had styled my hair into pulled back braided bangs into a bigger braid that started at the base of my neck and went down to the small of my back. I had to pull it over my shoulder to braid it though which made it somewhat loose. I sighed and walked out to the balcony, looking around the night sky. I saw a flash of lightning.

" Yup, It's started." I sighed and turned running out of the room. I ran through the palace, past the thrown room and out the front entry. Down the stairs that lead up the palace I ran over Mystras, we both went tumbling down past Ja'far and landed at the bottom of the stairs in a very suggestive position. We groaned.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered patting Mystras' head that lay in my bosom. " Are you alright?"

" He groaned again and nuzzled into my breasts," Mmm I'm fine, I landed on something soft and squishy."

" Yeah, My breasts," I say with a slight blush. Mystras Immediately bolted up face a darker red then his hair.

" I-i-i-i-i-i'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" He shouted flustered and hid behind Ja'Far.

" It's fine, I really shouldn't have been sprinting down steep steps like that," I replied with a giggle not really minding the fact I was technically felt-up. Honestly I was used to it, my friend did it all the time. I looked up to the sky where Ja'far's gaze never faltered.

More lighting flashed and I searched past the almost blinding flashes to find the Queen in her full Jinn equip. She looked normal, except she had two golden look-a-likes behind her like the Goddess Hecate. The look-a-like on the right was held a bow and arrow, the one on the left was weeping and holding a two double ended tri-bladed dumbbell-looking sabers[?] She had a vertical third eye and her feet had turned into the hind paws of a dog while floating above two wheels. She had a three thorned halo above her head, and a tail.

Sinbad was in his first Jinn equip, Baal. His hair turned from purple to blue, in the center of his forehead instead of a third eye was a red gem with gold trim and lightning constant as horns. He had blue dragon scales over his pectorals going and fading half way down his sides. His arms had blue scales going up his upper arm flaring out at the shoulders. He had blue underbelly-scales up under his arms and his forearms had a flared blade like armor protrusions. His legs were covered in blue scale armor and boots that had flares similar to the third eye on his forehead. He had a long dragons tail and a sword. He had a dark blue sash-belt with a golden buckle-like pendant, and white knee length in front and cut to length pant-skirt-cape.

Ja'Far, Mystras, and I watched in awe. Mystras was freaking out. I sighed," Mystras! Calm the fuck down! Jeez!" I slapped him in the back of his head.

Ja'Far was shocked and angry," She's using a Lightning Jinn just like Baal."

" No Her Jinn is Cerberus, The three headed hound. She controls Lightning, Fire and Ice. You'd think she'd be the most powerful, but she's not. Mira is cocky, more so then Sin in a battle. Especially after Sin ruffled her feathers."

" What will he do, She can counter him." Ja'Far stated.

" Just watch, He's switching from Baal to Valefor now."

Ja'Far was suspicious of Reila. "How did she know so much about these Jinn? How did she know the names of Sinbad's Jinn. He never told her, nor have we. Just who is she?" the former assassin thought while turning back to the battle.

(Third POV)

Sin had landed on a roof and a light flashed and he was in changed from the dragon to the Wolf. He now had clumpy long white hair that had fluffy ears at the on either side with his loop earrings in them. His third eye was horizontal and red with gold, he had an eye in the palm of each hand. He turned into a fluffy six or nine tailed whitish-blue-grey wolf-fox. And boy did he look cuddly.

" A different Jinn equip? You think I'll let that sort of trick pass?" Queen Mira spouted off.

Sin lifted his right hand out towards her, small bullet spears of ice formed. " Garufor Zaiu (G-are-oo-four Z-eye-you/ Ice beasts Howl)" Sin said in a low growling whisper. The ice spear bullets launched at Mira, making a direct hit.

Or so it seemed, as the cloud dissipated, Queen Mira was unharmed.

" What no way!" Mystras exclaimed in disbelief

" What part of Ice, Fire, and Lightning do you not under stand Mystras?" Rei glared at Mystras, all too tempted to knock him in the head again.

As the three watched the battle, Ja'Far and Reila noticed that all of Queen Mira's attacks where slowed down at the last second before impact. The two looked at each other. Ja'Far had a look of ' Explain it now I know you know'. While Reila pursed her lips with a look of ' I would but what's the fun in that?'. Ja'Far reached for his blades and she raised her hand level with her shoulders in surrender.

Ja'Far reached for his blades and she raised her hand level with her shoulders in surrender.

" Fine fine, I give. As you know he's using Valefor's actual ability." She uses her fingers to make air quotes," 'Stagnation' which slows down the molecules and restricts a substances movement. This ability creates the ice he uses as well on the water particles in the air. In which Sin is using it on Queen Mira herself, and she think she's going full speed plus her thoughts and reflexes are also affected by the ability. Which is why she hasn't caught on. Am I right or did I miss something?"

Ja'Far stared at her, no longer watching the battle the Mystras is still engrossed in. " Just who are you?"

Reila smiled sadly," I am Reila. I came from another world or dimension. Which it is I'm not sure. But I know whats going to happen and I know how he ends. If he's smart, he'd stop listening the voice that whispers to him and think for himself. He's a first-class singularity with his head up his ass and listening to whispers in the wind. Ja'Far, you're the only one that will be by his side, he will stupid shit of his own perverse volition. But the building a free kingdom and uniting the world is the will of a dictator from the world in which gave birth to this one. That man was ended by his own son who stopped his tyranny. The man's name was David. You'll know more later. It will be explained. Just keep an eye on him." She looked somewhat sadly and longingly as Sinbad while he was dodging the queens attacks and sending counters. " For now I'll be here to stop him from being too terribly scared in the next chapter. He may or may not break in that chapter."

The kid just stared at her. He had a look of considering her words," You say you're form a different world, but that doesn't explain how you know."

" Simple. I've read it in a book. In my world there is a book series called, Sinbad no Bouken. Translated in english, Adventures of Sinbad. Don't worry too much about it. He writes a book here called the same thing. And yes I'm well aware it sounds horribly fake and suspicious. But from one assassin to another you'd know if I was lying. It's a skill we acquire in that awful part of the shadows."

" ZARUFOR KIRESTAL (zah-roo-four key-lay-stall/ Ice Beast Crystal Formation)!" Sinbad's voice echoed before the white-haired boy could reply.

Queen Mira was frozen in shock inside a giant ice crystal. The battle came to a conclusion. Sinbad won.

 _ **Ok so this is Sumi-chan your Otaku crappy author. Just an FYI Reila is the reader so any description of her can be modified by you the reader. Just comment your description and let the fun begin. Here is what**_ _ **Reila Looks like**_  
 _ **5'5", female, age ( in this arch) 16. Actual age is 23 pesky dimensional rifts screwing with her age.**_  
 _ **Reila has mid-back ( just past the shoulder blades) strawberry-dirty-blonde hair and blue-green hazel eyes that are the shape of a round almond. She loves turquoise, black, silver, and mid-toned to dark blues. She HATES heels even pumps but will wear pumps when necessary. She carries around an emergency backpack. It contains a:**_

 _ **First aid kit.**_  
 _ **Twin .09mm custom pistols with shoulder harness and 32 full clips**_  
 _ **Two 'smart' pins/rods**_  
 _ **three mess arrow nets**_  
 _ **a years worth of beef jerky**_  
 _ **eight changes of clothes( undies included)**_  
 _ **3 pairs of shoes**_  
 _ **8 metal thermoses (ice water)**_  
 _ **12 throwing knives**_  
 _ **two spring pocket knives**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! This is your Author Sumi-chan. I have no idea if anyone is waiting for updates or what people think of my story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I know I'm slow on updates but loose inspiration quickly with my stories. I'm sorry (not really) Never rush art. and writing is art so don't rush it and let it flow. But YEAH GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR?! Please comment... I really need your opinions because I know that most of the times I don't make sense nor keep track... Terrible for a writer I know. But please tell me what you think. XD haha On with the Fifth chapter!**_  
 __

After the conclusion of the battle between Sinbad and Mira-sama, Sinbad being the victor. Hinahoho was released from the clutches of extremely horny and kinky women, none of which getting the man to 'get up' to have some fun. Mystras, Ja'Far, and Sinbad cleaned up again and rested for the night. Ja'Far not getting much sleep for he was turning over the conversation he had with Reila over in his head over and over. " Just who is she? Is she telling the truth or lying? She looked to be sincere in her words; her eyes never wavered from my gaze... Just what will happen next?"

Before Ja'Far realized it, it was the next morning. Sleepless nights didn't bother him much. He was moving and getting all of their stuff gathered and ready for the day. They had yet another audience with the Queen. All ready Ja'Far proceeded to wake the rest of the guys that were sleeping. They all went through their wake routines and gathered outside their 'hotel' which was a brothel house.

Back in her room, Reila woke to another day that would end in stress. She never asked Ja'Far to keep her story a secret, she would tell them when she thought the time was right. Granted she knew that Sin would be a smart-ass and say ' Well yeah I kinda figured as much' or something along those lines. She stretched after she was dressed in her freshly washed outfit from yesterday. " What the flip?! Did someone come in and wash this last night or something? Oh well works for me." She examined herself in the mirror in the corner. Her white draped blouse, the turquoise sports bra that showed through the extremely deep v in the blouse, the white knee length harem type pants and her just bellow the knee black gladiator sandals. She styled her hair into low pig-tails and braided them tying the ends together so the came together behind her. Honestly Reila was scared. She knew that the next arc was where Masuru came in. She knew that Sinbad became a slave and was broken for a while. She also knew her next move wasn't the smartest choice and would leave permanent scars but she wasn't going to let him go through that alone. She would be there for Sin and for Masuru that way they weren't alone and would get through that arc faster. She constantly braced herself for it. While continuing to think about the next few steps across the board of life she was going to take she gathered her belongings from the room and headed down to meet with her new group of comrades. Well at least she thought of them as comrades.

Meeting up with them at the entrance of the palace she smiled brightly, " Hey guys. Are y'all alright? No permanent damage done?" Reila asked looking between the guys with concern.

" I'm fine." Ja'far replied and gave her a look that she read as ' We'll talk more later.'

" I'm fine as well, Reila." Hinahoho replied with a smile.

" Honestly Hinahoho-san, You were in one of the best positions of all. All those sexy women fawning over you like some sort of deity." Reila playfully snided with a small hint of jealousy.

Hinahoho sweat dropped and gave a small weak chuckle," Honestly it was hell. I only like my wife fawning over me."

" As it should be. She's lucky to have you. As you are to have her. Your kids are lucky as well. I can't wait to meet your wife Hinahoho-san." she replied with a wide smile. " Hey Mystras are you ok?"

" I-I-I'm fine miss Reila." Mystras replied bashfully and with a blush.

Sinbad stepped up and took her hand and gave a small squeeze. He had a glint in his eye," Reila, thank you for your concern but I'm fine as well. You needn't worry so much. We're the strongest group you'll ever meet."

Reila smiled and feigned a small blush then she dead panned," Says the cocky little shit that started this fiasco. "

Sinbad just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled," Ouch Reila."

" And you cant deny it. Well you could try but it would fool a soul."

They entire group laughed and started walking. A guard waited outside the throne room and deadpanned," The queen is waiting enter."

At that moment Mystras started freaking out about the recent events and in unison Ja'Far, Sinbad and Reila told him to calm down. The same guard announced our presence to the queen who lay on a table on her stomach naked, her arms rested in away that hid her breasts and held her up and her butt was covered by a cloth. She wasn't phased by the presence of men seeing her naked,." You guys were so slow, I'm exhausted from waiting."

Sinbad drawled through the formalities like nothing had happened last night. Though through the conversation both acknowledged the night before as an unforgettable and exciting event. Queen Mira agreed to the proposal with the company. Being the first official trade group with Artemyra, the Sindria trading company gains an ally for the future of the Country of Sindria. Granted from the Queens point of view it was so that Sinbad doesn't become an enemy, for she knew it would end badly for the two to be in that situation. From trade agreement Sin also explained his dream, aka Davids dictating communistic hidden behind democracy 'peaceful world without conflict'. As their conversation went on, the subject Reila was most interested in was that of the 'Magi'. Having tuned out most of the conversation she picked up and started listening intently when Ja'Far spoke up.

" The 'Legendary Priestess of Reim'?" he spoke.

" What the hell guys? You don't know about her even though you are merchants from Reim?" The Queen questioned with a tone and look of ' You guys are fucking morons'.

" We really don't know much about Reims territories besides Napolia." the little assassin spoke.

The Queen sighed," The 'Legendary Priestess' is someone who has devoted her life Reim, continuing to support the prosperity of the empire. She is a mage that has lived there for the past 200 years and is perhaps one of the four legendary Magi.(Mah-Gee)" She continues ignoring Mystras's outburst and expanding on Ja'Far's question as to what a Magi is. " A Magi, well even now we know little about them. But what we do know is that They are figures found in legends around the world, they appear during crucial junctures in history and direct the flow of the world as well as countless lives. They're a special existence and have been called 'The Creators of the World' and 'Choosers of Kings' due to their great abilities. That is a MAGI" At this point Reila is making notes. She already knows about Yunan, whom she has decided to call Yun. Reim's magi whom she can't pronounce the name of. Judal who is just now coming into the world of magic in Kou. but the fourth magi is still a mystery even in the books so far. She continues to listen to Mira-sama explain what the world knows so far on Magi.

" Magi have power beyond human comprehension. For example it seems that with a single wiggle of a finger they can raise a Tower that contains the power to create a King and then lead their chosen King there, But I don't think the Dungeon that I conquered was raised by Reim's Magi. We still have no proof that Reim's Priestess is a Magi.." Sinbad interjects here and asked what type of people Magi are. In which the queen responds," As I said before we don't know much. But I would say, Magi are those Loved by the Rukh (Rue-K). Which is present in all things in nature. Rukh are a pure existence. So the Magi who receive the divine protection of the Rukh, may be the personification of this worlds will. Given the fact that Dungeons have appeared world wide and that we conquered these towers even by accident may mean that we have been lead to this point by a will other then our own." the Queen drew in a breath," Damn that was a long preface, wasn't it? Anyway, you are the only man I can approve of so Let us form and Alliance." She said holding out her right hand to shake with Sin.

Who gladly accepted," Thank you, Your Highness."

With that negotiations with Artemyra came to a marvelous end. Ja'Far proceed to try and beat the living shit out of Sinbad when he made a comment about how it SOMEHOW turned out fine. Now Sinbad and Mystras where off to the brothels.

Reila, Ja'Far and Hinahoho stayed back. " You know what I said when we first got here? It still stands."

In unison the two looked at her and recited word for word what she said," This'll be funny as hell when they go into a brothel expecting women and getting men." All three started laughing. Then Ja'Far deadpanned with a curious expression," Reila wouldn't you like to see that though?"

" Not really I'm more into women then guys. But~~ I'd make an exception if I could get Sin, Mystras, and a few others drunk enough to put on a show." Reila chuckled to herself and left to watch their reactions to the brothel. Hinahoho and Ja'Far went back to the room for some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

After a fun night of watching Sinbad and Mystra's dejected and mortified antics at the brothel, and enjoying some strangely hot guys that weren't oddly deformed in beauty; Reila left to walk in the cool early morning. Feeling far enough away and confident that, the ever so watchful, Ja'Far was sound asleep; she spoke softly to herself to sort out her thoughts.

" I wonder if my being here will change the course of this world? If things that should happen will happened as they were written in my world? Perhaps it's a parallel world that is similar in many ways to that manga. Or maybe it has nothing to do with it at all... Well I can't draw conclusions based on one section that was verbatim."

She sighed to herself and watched the sky lighten ever so slightly in the extremely early dawn. She wondered to the cliffs edge and sat down with legs dangling over the side. She lay back to star gaze. Arms stretched out above her head with her platinum blonde hair freed and pigtails spread wildly around her head and under her arms. " GAWD! This makes my head hurt thinking about the possibilities to come! I hate not being in control and not being able to easily predict events." She semi-yells to herself.

She watched the sky in silence until the sun was half way above the horizon. She reluctantly stood up and trudged back to her room to gather her belongings and change into fresh underwear. Reila ran a brush through her hair and put it up into a high braided ponytail. She left with her backpack slung over her right shoulder and a bounce in her step. '''Time to put on a diligent facade of I'm perfectly fine with heights''' she thought to herself mentally picturing a chibi version of herself with a sweat drop.

She met up with the group of boys she met fairly recently. Ja'Far giving her a look that tells her ''' I'm watching you so tread lightly'''. In which she smiled and nodded giving each a greeting of " Good Morning".

Dejected Sin come back to life and in an instant was taking Reila's hand and giving a gentle kiss to its back, brushing his thumb over that area as if sealing it into her hand. She stared at him blankly," Really?" She starts laughing lightly, causing Sin to step back and look at her in way as if asking if he was in trouble. She wipes a fake tear from her eye still laughing, "That was so fucking cheesy but adorable same time! I swear if all guys did that, girls wouldn't want to secretly murder men all the time." The boys stood there and Hinahoho gave a hearty laugh at her statement. She flashes a mischievous smirk and in the blink of an eye is behind Sin to give him a kiss to the cheek. She does the same to Mystras and Ja'Far. She gave Hinahoho a hug, because she didn't want to jump nor bring him down to kiss his cheek.

Mystras was a blushing mess with a nose bleed and Ja'Far was stunned. Sin was shocked for a second then started laughing at Mystras and Ja'Far. Hinahoho was trying to hold back his laugh but failed and joined Sin. Reila just leaned against a near by pillar while smirking and thinking to herself,''' Man those two are easy. Ja'Far is still a kid after all, and Mystras is just a hormonal teenager finally free of over baring parents.'''

Queen Mira walks up surrounded by children, all female. All her daughters. One whom she is holding on to, and is also the smallest. Reila assumes is Pisti, and her assumption is correct. Pisti hands Sin a feather, placing it behind his ear then waving good-bye without a single word spoken. Reila rode behind Mystras just to mess him. Holding onto his waist for dear life as their flyer took them higher and higher. Mystras put on a brave face but couldn't stop his nose from bleed, nor his blush to reseed.

As the birds of prey circled down to land, Reila slid off to come in contact with the sweet land sooner. Landing on her feet then falling back on her ass. She laughed and watched the rest come down, Sin and Mystras freaking out and running over as soon as they land. " Are you alright?!" They had exclaimed in unison.

" I'm fine guys, my ass hurts but other the that I'm fine. I just don't like heights and wanted to be on sweet ground sooner. No biggy." She had smiled and took the hands they offered. Patting the dirt off her ass and stretching she asked," So do we part here or what? I need to know the game plan. I'm fine with anything." She hoped that Sin would offer her a place to stay and ask her to officially join him and his comrades.

Sinbad looked at her as if she was crazy and that the answer was obvious. Though he took a bit of dramatic flare for it by taking her hands in his and brushing his lips over them; he spoke in a soft caring tone," I want you to join us and stay with us. I had hoped it was obvious when I had asked you to join us on this exchange when he first crossed paths." He had a bit of a dejected look and so did Mystras. Hinahoho just waited for your answer and Ja'Far- Ja'Far was analyzing Reila. He was trying to figure out her motive, her reason for bringing up something obvious. Something trivial.

" Well I just wasn't so sure that you'd want me to join. It's not like we've known each other long." Was her reply, although it was truth, she just wanted to ask before assuming and being an unwanted wheel. " 'Cause were I come from we have a saying, You make an ass out of you and me when you assume something." She gave a small bright smile and small chuckle while tracing circles in the dirt with her foot.

Sinbad gave an "ohhhh" face of realization then smiled pulling Reila onto the boat," I hope you don't get sea sick."

"Pffts Please I have my sea legs. Granted I'd rather have a tail." She chuckled at him following him.

"Oh uhm Rei-" Sinbad started but was cut off by her.

" I'll bunk with y'all. I don't mind sharing with guys. Mystras is too sweet, Ja'far is still a kid, Hinahoho has a wife. The only one that might attempt a stunt would be you. Though I wish you luck with that" She smiled and patted his head.

"But that wouldn't be appropriate." He argued. " A lady sleeping in the same room as men isn't right."

"Sin you'll loose this argument. Besides I would rather be in a cabin with you four then by myself. That would be asking for trouble from the other guys among this ship." She stated calmly entered the cabin that the boys would be using and set her single bag in the corner behind the door.

The violet haired teen sighed and gave up. Though he was wondering where she'd sleep considering there was only two beds and two hammocks in the cabin they were staying in. Sin was going to suggest that Reila bunk with the diplomat of Artemyra, Parsine. But that is now out the window. '''Damn she's a stubborn one.''' he thought with a chuckle to himself.''' I guess it's good though. And she had a point there. Though on a dare Mytsras would pull a 'stunt' as she calls it.'''

The first day at sea the waters where calm and merciful. Reila was taking a cat nap on the forward bow. Barely hanging off over the water and could fall in if she were to roll over, much like rolling off the bed and into the floor. Ja'far was going over some political nonsense with Sinbad and Miss Parsine about the new trade agreements and what price was suitable for both parties. Hinahoho and Mystras where attempting to do light sparing but Mystras just didn't have his sea-legs yet.

After the two hour long discussion on pricings and selling strategies, Sinbad had slipped away and roamed the ship looking for something fun to do. Until he saw that Reila was napping in a very dangerous place. Though in his mind, unbeknownst to his sub-conscience the thought barely tickled his fore-frontal mind about the way she was laying. Her platinum braid lay like a silver serpent whose tail is swaying off the edge, her figure was laid as if someone was trying to seduce another. Her face peaceful with lips slightly parted, a small graceful smirk graced the dream lost teens face. In Sin's sub-conscience it looked more like that sereo-typical perfect lighting with roses and singing choir. The fore-front of his mind though was focused on muting his sub-coscience and he quietly calmed the 'butterflies' in his gut while moving to bring her into a safer spot. He was about to touch her hand when he heard her whisper a song,

"

yura yura yurameku na~mi~ no ma~ ni~

kira kira kagayaku koe wa tada yure

kanata e to~

yume miru kurage wa

uta uta u yo~~

yasashi-i umi be de ne~ mu~~ ru~~~

Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu

Kira kira kagayaki

Koe wa tada yure anata e to~~~~

Donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watare ba

Donna iro demo sunda sora ni kaete yuku yo

Koe wa tada yura kanata e to

Yume miru kurage wa uta ka na de

kira kira kagayaku

koe wa tada yure anata e to

"

He stared at her thinking," She's singing in her sleep. What was that language?"

" You know people will think you're a weirdo if you keep staring at a sleeping girl with a crazed look on your face," Reila was now staing at him with a small sly smirk on her lips." Judging from the look on your face you don't know what I was saying. I'm a little rusty on the translation but~~~ Try this out." She closed her eyes again and took a breath lightly singing. (( *8*))

"

Slowly swaying wavering between the waves

Glowing Glowing Radiance

A voice just beyond softly flickers

While dreaming Jellyfish sing a song

Gently resting upon the shore

Slowly Slowly wavering rays of light

Glowing Brilliance Radiates- voices shaking just for you

Anytime you waver this songs for you so

Go and place any color in the clear sky

slowly slowly drifting between the waves

Glowing Glowing Radiance

A voice just beyond softly flickers

A wonderful Jellyfish dreaming song

glistening glowing shining voices flicker just for you

"

She looked at him as he stared at her," A song about jellyfish?"

She giggled," Another book. It's actually a lullaby and the guy, well character, who came up with it was named Clear. His grandfather loved Jellyfish. But anyway. I spent hours one night ( _ **literally**_ ) translating it from the original language into mine because I was dissaticfied with the results I had found when looking the first few times."

"Ah but I was going to tell you-"

"That it's dangerous to sleep on the forward bow blah blah blah, My brothers used to tell me that every time." She rolled her eyes.

" You have brothers?"

"Correction, Had. They died a while back... Just drop the subject for now. It's still a fresh wound in my heart." She stood up and flipped over a stuned Sinbad, and disappeared behind the bow mast. But in truth she was just climbing the bow rigging to find a high quiet place to nap on this first day. She'd be in the Crow's nest but some of the crew were up there looking out for those blasted pirates that roaming around. So she spider climbed the rigging into the mainmast and laid down across the main sail hoist.

Sinbad yet again went looking for Reila but gave up rather quickly since some of the crew had made some grub in the galley. and called for shifts to eat. Reila just slept through lunch and dinner.

She woke up after dark with a light and strangely even tan starting. She jumped down the masts to the main deck and head to get an apple from the galley. Sinbad threw the apple she wanted at her from behind. She moved her head to the left slightly and caught the apple back hand. " Thanks." She bit into the apple.

" How did you manage to hide on a ship?" Sin asked.

" I wasn't hiding, I was asleep in a high place only the crew usually goes. Besides I got a nice tan going on now. Should be sunburned, but at this point fuck logic." She rubbed her eyes and turned around to face him.

Sin just smiled," Well come on the it's a mini party on the quarterdeck." He held out his hand for her.

She pondered a short moment and nodded taking his hand. He took her to the quarterdeck which on this ship happened to be the main deck. Some of the crew had instruments. They were stomping and laughing, singing off key and just having a merry time. Then Sinbad opened his fat fucking face.

" Hey Reila can you sing for us?" At that all the men shut up.

" There isn't enough alcohol on this planet that will get me drunk enough to do that."

They all looked at her with a blank face like it went over their heads. She sighed and Ja'far walked up rubbing his eyes sleepily. To which she nearly fan-squeed at his adorable fucking cuteness. It was like Honey-senpai was standing right there on the deck, sadly without the Usui-chan. Ja'far spoke ," Can you please Reila?"

" Sin asked you to be all cute didn't he?"

Ja'far just nodded and went back to being normal.

" Who wants to bet me that I can sing that little shit to sleep in less then five minutes." Oh the kid was fuming now. But Sin took the bet," Fine if you can't then you have to sleep with Miss Parsine for the rest of the voyage."

" If I do put him to sleep then you have to pole dance when I ask you to."

"What's a pole dance?"

"Oh I'll show you after I'm drunk. Cause that's what I end up doing when I'm drunk." She walked over the helmsman and asked for his violin, which he happily handed it over. She tested to see if it was in-tune and the bow was rosined well. Both where fine. Then she started to play the violin.

The rest of the crew joined in when they had a feel for what she was doing.

Ja'Far was lulling already. Then she started singing softly but strong at the same time," When the storms of winter come  
Starless nights will come again  
When the waning sun in gone  
We will walk in bitter lands but in dreams"

Sinbad was standing next to Ja'far the entire time and caught him when he shifted backwards. She finished the song off and stopped everyone as well. She gave a small bow then went and picked up Ja'Far. " I win" She grinned and went to tuck the cute and deadly kid in his bed.

So ended the first night.


	7. Chapter 7

On the second day Sinbad was with Ja'Far doing the homework that Rurumu had assigned. Mystras was still chumming water off the starboard side. Poor kid, though soon he'll be fine. A kid who'd only known the mountains and not the sea would always soon learn to love the waters.

Reila was still in bed. The bed that she and Sinbad had so innocently shared the night before; Boy could this chick sleep. She woke about three afternoon and grabbed her journal that she had neglected the last couple days. She transcribed the events that had happened. And finally her thoughts. To which she wrote:

 _In all honesty I'm hesitant about my set of plans for the Mariadel arc in the series._  
 _They aren't fully mine, but the ideas I have will mar my skin but also hurt Sin deeply._  
 _What the seires glosses over is the fact that Sinbad's greed is far greater then Ban's from Nanatsu no Taiza or Ling's from FMA. I honestly want to give him a warning but I'm afraid once I'm gone from this world that it will be for not. Even if there's a possibility I'll return sometime in his future, during the main story line. Still does not guarantee that he'll remember the past warnings nor myself. Oh well I can't hesitate now. My only chance to help is to act while I still can. Till then I shall not leave out a single detail._  
 _This is the end of my 6th entry._  
 _Let me hope that I can continue with my updates in this journal. I really hope this is a sick lucid dream someone has thrown me into._  
 _Because if this is real, I'm afraid that my sanity, what little I have will dissipate in a short matter of time._  
 _Until next time, Rei._

She sighed rereading the last part wondering why she scribed it. The very thought that she could loose what little sanity she had clung to all these years, scared her. She knew first hand that her loosing what little control of herself that she had was not a pretty sight. She pushed it from her mind though, and placed her pen and journal back into her bag where it belonged. She also took out the clothes she'd ware for today. It was a halter top bikini top that was grey and purple in color and a pair of black short swim bottoms. She had pulled out a short purple tulip cover skirt and a white sheer blouse cover. She pulled her hair into a loose high ponytail braid. She changed up her gladiator sandals for a pair of regular cross-hatched sandals from her time. She really missed home right now. She wondered how much time had passed, and if her friend was looking for her.

She left the cabin in search of an apple or some sort of snack from the galley. She came across Sinbad who was hiding and taking a nap. Reila assumed he was hiding from Ja'Far and fell asleep. She smirked and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder. She had a smidgen of difficulty because he was heavier then he looked. And for her it caught her off guard. She sighed and took him out onto the deck. Soon Ja'far saw her carrying him, " Reila, I'm glad you found him... What are you gonna do?"

"Play a little prank, wanna help?" She said with a small sly smirk.

Oh Ja'far was cautious of her pranks, but went along with it anyway. She hualed Sin over to the back of the boat, Thankfully Mystras had passed out and the water was clear of vomit. Reila gently sat Sin down and grabbed a rope and tied it harness style around Sin's sleeping form. Ja'far had asked what she was going to do, to which she replied "Just watch". She followed the rope to it's other end and tightly tied it off to the back railing. Ja'far knew what she was going to do now. Reila was going to throw Sinbad off the boat and intio the water. Ja'far shook his head and went to get Hinahoho and Parsine When they gathered at the back even Mystras was awake.

"Now," Reila spoke softly and lifted Sinbad up again. " Drum roll please," Mystras started a rhythmic beat against the railing," Off we go," Reila tossed with little effort Sleeping Sinbad off the ship. He woke almost instantly and screamed, " REI-" He had hit the water before finishing calling her name. She had taken off his metal vessels before tossing him over.

She busted out laughing as did everyone else," Honestly never sleep hard when I'm around. I'll play pranks on y'all. Ok only on Sinbad because he's just too fun to mess with"

They all stopped laughing and stared at her afte the comment," What? I'm just kidding. And it's not like he's going to get lost, I tied him to the boat, He's getting dragged. Not to worry, He'll climb up in a few minutes." To that she left to the crows nest that now sat empty.

She watched as Sinbad struggled to climb up she thought to herself," Strengthen his arms so he wont get caught by the liquid death in that place."

When he finally came up everyone was worried about him, everyone except Reila. She knew he was fine but now he was kinda mad. He untied himself and went straight for the crows nest. Oh he was mad and she knew it.

When his head popped up and she saw his scowl, she laughed at him." Don't be mad, Just a prank. I tried everything else to wake you. Nothing worked, so I tied you off and threw you into the water." She lied so smoothly about it, not an ounce that showed in her eyes or tone that would give it away. And Sin took a few moments to study her. Then he smirked," You didn't try kissing me."

" That wont happen even in your dreams, Sin. " Reila just chuckled and passed him the blanket that was up there," Dry off before you catch cold, dumbass."

Sinbad climbed into the crows nest and wrapped the blanket around himself, leaning onto her. His heart started to beat irregular, much to his notice. He looked at her as she stared into the sky that was now hues of orange and dark blue, as well as everything in between. He noticed her saddened yet peaceful look. Sinbad had once before boasted that he could read every wave that came at him. But for him Reila was a typhoon, a hurricane of emotion and calmness. He could read her, but he gets caught in her rip-tides. Little did he know he spoke in a mumble," The heart of the sea. So wild like a typhoon, yet as calm as the night before. Be wary all sailors in her wake for she will drown you all."

Reila looked at him, his eyes focused on her face but blind to the fact she had turn to meet his gaze. Her heart didn't fluttler, only sunk at the knowledge she held. Though she knew if it was safe and she didn't have to worry; she knew she'd fall victum to this womanizer. Right then she made up her mind, that she would not fall for him, she would stay focused and not fangirl like she wants to so badly right now. Reila hated herself now.

When Sinbad snapped out of his thoughts, he was meet with her brilliant ice blue gems. She spoke to him strongly," Sin, I want to tell you something..." she looked down at her lap as if afraid. In her pause he spoke up, gently surprisingly lovingly.

"If you don't want to tell me now, tell me when you're ready. I can not judge what has happened to you. I can only accept it as a part of you. Just as you have, hopefully, come to accept as well."

She looked at him astonished by his words. This wasn't him playing his business language, this was his true self being expressed. The side his father, Badr, and his mother, Esra, nurtured and razed him to truly be. She teared up, know that at this moment they were proud of him, also in that moment the Ruhk showed themselves to Reila. The tweeting little bird-like creature of pure light that almost everyone could not see. She smiled through the tears and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me so far, and everything to come."

Bewildered he wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly. He gently stroked her head and for a split second he could have sworn his mother and father where watching him smiling, mouthing " Good Job my son." before vanishing in a mob of little light-made birds. His smile grew and so did the determination in his eyes. "It's about time for dinner, come on lets head down."

With that Both Sinbad and Reila headed down the main shaft and to the galley for dinner. Where all the crew and the gang joyously ate and partied. For once in this journey Reila relaxed and enjoyed herself.


End file.
